


first kiss

by himemiyaa



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F, cute gorls have a cute time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 09:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12909126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himemiyaa/pseuds/himemiyaa
Summary: requested by my cute ghoulfriend raine and crossposted from my tumblr!i take requests! https://traumataako.tumblr.com/ask





	first kiss

Frankie has never kissed anyone before. Draculaura has, because she is 1,600 years old. Not a lot of people, but she’s Draculaura. Of course she’s kissed somebody.

Frankie is, naturally, a little nervous. It’s not a bad kind of nervous, it’s more like a load of moths flying around in her stomach. Wait, that’s already a saying. She’s tripping herself out! But it’s okay, because Draculaura is laughing at a pun she used, and this is their third real date, and Frankie Stein is nothing if not an optimist. “Hey, Draculaura?” she asks.

“Yes, Frankie?” Draculaura says, covering her mouth as she continues to giggle.

“May I kiss you?” she asks, and Draculaura starts giggling anew. Frankie doesn’t mind. Her girlfriend laughs a lot, and she thinks it’s cute.

“Of corpse!” Draculaura beams, and closes the distance before Frankie can, her hands on either side of Frankie’s face.

**Author's Note:**

> requested by my cute ghoulfriend raine and crossposted from my tumblr!
> 
> i take requests! https://traumataako.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
